Mom, I Dont Know What I Have To Do
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Hidupnya tak pernah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya sendiri/"Kembalikan IBUKU!" Ia berteriak frustasi dan menebas tubuh di hadapannya/ For FSE


Ia dilahirkan untuk mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan. Menuruti semua yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Dan tak diperbolehkan untuk gagal atau ia akan dihukum. Seperti yang ia alami sejak kecil. Ketika ia tidak bisa menuruti perintah ibunya untuk membunuh tiga ekor kelinci imut yang telah dipersiapkan. Wanita berambut pendek yang dipanggilnya ibu itu mengurungnya hingga ia mengerti cara untuk membunuh.

Dalam kegelapan ia berbaring. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kemudian ia berada di dalam kegelapan untuk waktu yang lama.

_Hidupnya tak pernah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya sendiri._

_Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah membunuh dan ikuti perintah ibunya._

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

**Disclaimer: punya Ohkubo Atsushi.**

**Aya Harukawa`s fic**

**Genre: Family/ Tragedy**

**Rating: T**

_**For Family Spring Event**_

**Mom, I Don`t Know What I Have To Do**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kau adalah kebanggaanku."

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. _

Pernyataan ambigu yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Medusa-_sama_. Orang yang sama yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang tidak mengerti dengan segala bentuk emosi. Membuatnya tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaanya dengan tepat. Ia takut dengan segala bentuk emosi yang ditunjukkan orang-orang padanya.

Ia telah dilatih dengan keras sejak kecil. Ia telah membuang semuanya hanya untuk menjadi seperti sekarang ini, persis seperti yang seperti ibunya katakan. Hingga ia tidak dapat melihat cahaya di kehidupannya.

Yang ada di kepalanya kini hanyalah bunuh semua yang membuatnya bingung. Semua yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. Bunuh segala bentuk perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.

Ia bahkan membuang Maka dari kehidupannya, satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimanya sebagai teman. Semua karena perintah kejam milik ibunya. Ibu yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan dan hanya melihatnya sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Ini tidak adil. Ia hidup dalam kegelapan selama ini karena sifat kejam ibunya. Bagaimana bisa wanita jahat itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat menyenangkan padanya setelah selama ini? Membuatnya kehilangan pegangan hidup. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang ini bukanlah seorang ibu yang baik hati dan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata tajam dan sorot mata intimidasi yang diberikan ibunya sejak dulu. Ia tumbuh dengan segala penderitaan itu, membuatnya terbiasa akan segala hukuman.

* * *

"Kau adalah kebanggaanku."

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. _

Ini tidak adil. Ia mulai merindukan kalimat sarkastik dan jahat dari ibunya. Ia seakan-akan tengah berhadapan dengan orang asing yang menyamar sebagai ibunya. Ia rindu akan tatapan intimidasi yang acap kali diberikan padanya jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi perintah ibunya.

Pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang diterimanya dari orang yang dipanggilnya Medusa-_sama_, membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika. Membekukan otaknya. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi. Karena ia tidak memiliki ibu yang baik hati seperti ini. Yang ia miliki adalah Medusa-_sama_ yang berlidah tajam dan tidak mengenal belas kasihan.

"Medusa-_sama_, kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau ibuku. Aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini karena kata-katamu. Aku telah membuang semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau berubah menjadi ibu yang baik," ujar Crona pelan.

* * *

"Crona?" desis Medusa ketika merasakan sebuah benda tajam menembus dirinya.

Crona berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Ia tidak terlihat menyesal telah menusuk ibunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata sejenis itu lagi. Hal itu mengangguku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti maknanya," Crona berhenti sebentar dan menatap mata Medusa, "aku telah membuang semuanya seperti yang kau katakan. AKU TELAH MEMBUANGNYA!"

Ia mencabutnya pedangnya dengan kasar. Menyebabkan darah Medusa mengalir dengan deras melalui lubang dari perutnya.

"Arggh…"

Crona menatap tubuh yang berlumuran darah di hadapannya. Ia kembali menusukkan pedangnya. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga ia merasa puas.

"Ini tidak adil, Bu. Aku telah membuang semuanya hanya untukmu. Dan jika kau membuang semua sifat kejammu, itu artinya aku tidak diperlukan lagi kan?"

Raut wajahnya berubah bengis. Ia tidak terlihat linglung seperti biasanya. Ragnarok bahkan tidak mengambil andil dalam bagian ini. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia tidak terlihat takut saat mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu! Ibuku yang dulu tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Kembalikan IBUKU!" Ia berteriak frustasi dan menebas tubuh di hadapannya.

Ia menatap ibunya yang kini tengah memperlihatkan raut wajah aneh. Sebuah seringai yang membuatnya merasa jengkel.

"Kau berhasil. Kau berhasil membuang semuanya. Kau berhasil menyempurnakan eksperimenku," ujar Medusa.

Crona menatap ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali dan mengangkat pedang miliknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Crona.

Dan ia mengakhiri hidup ibunya malam itu.

* * *

**A/N**: Terinsipirasi dari chapter 87, chapter favoritku .

Fiuh, selese juga bikin fic ini. Dibuat kurang lebih 2 jam dan lepi sempat nge-hang. Main publish aja lagi, nekad amat yak.. #Nasib yang suka nunggu deadline

Maafkan kalau cerita ini abal dan sulit dimengerti. Pokoknya harus ngerti #kabur

Makasih buat Fina Near juga buat Dijah-hime yang udah ngasi saran untuk fandom ini XDD aku padamu, Diii.. :D

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca.

Dan jangan lupa berikan ripiu, agar Aya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan di fic ini dan fic-fic yang lain.

[Aya Harukawa}


End file.
